I Don't Care!
by Hikari Cherry Blossom24
Summary: Sakura sudah mempunyai seorang kekasih? Naruto tak peduli akan hal tersebut! Sakura putri dari seorang pria Vampire Hunter? Naruto juga tak peduli! Pokoknya ia tak peduli dengan semuanya, yang ia inginkan hanya sosok Sakura untuk menjadi miliknya. Sekalipun ia harus mati ditangan Kizashi, si pemburu mahluk penghisap darah seperti dirinya./OOC/AU/NaruSaku-ever/Rated; T semi M.


**DISCLAIMER : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **WARNING! : Out Of Character, Many mistakes here, Vampire fic, Boring & Mainstream, Story from me**

 **Pair : NaruSaku slight SasuSaku**

 **Genre : Romance and A little bit humor**

 **Rate : T semi M**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **I Don't Care!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Don't like? DON'T READ!**

 **Enjoy It!**

 **.**

 **o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

 **.**

Sambil mengenakan handuk kimono bewarna biru lembut, Sakura menghampiri letak jendela kamar yang langsung terhubung dengan jalanan ramai. Tangan kurusnya sibuk bekerja, mengeringkan surai merah mudanya menggunakan handuk mini putih.

Seulas senyum manis merekah di paras jelita perempuan itu. Begitu tiba, telapak lembutnya mendorong pintu jendela hingga terbuka lebar.

Angin malam meruak masuk, lalu menerpa wajah putihnya. Sudut matanya mengerut, tatkala senyum di bibir mungilnya merekah semakin lebar.

Dunia serasa damai dan tenang, juga nyaman. Sakura menghirup nafas panjang, kemudian ia hembuskan kembali.

Inilah kehidupan sempurna yang dicari semua orang. Termasuk perempuan pinkish yang satu ini.

Namun sungguh sangat disayangkan sekali, kesempurnaan yang baru beberapa detik Sakura rasakan tak bertahan lama, ketika seseorang melompat naik lalu bertengger santai di muka jendela kamarnya.

"Hallo, Sakura !"

"GYAAAAAAAAH!"

Begitu gesit, membuat Sakura berteriak lantang sehingga mengganggu burung-burung yang langsung beterbangan meninggalkan dahan pohon yang tadi sudah direcanakan untuk digunakan sebagai tempat tidur mereka malam ini.

Tanpa sadar, satu pukulan maut Sakura layangkan kepada wajah tampan lelaki itu, membuatnya sukses langsung terlempar jatuh ke bawah dari ketinggian lantai dua atas.

Pria muda di bawah sana merintih.

Sakura terperanjat, kedua tangan mungilnya lalu membekap mulutnya. Cepat-cepat kepalanya melongok keluar jendela, melihat ke bawah sana dengan raut cemas.

"N–naru, kau baik-baik saja ?"

Naruto bangun berdiri dari rebahnya. Ia menengadah, menatap perempuan cantik diatas sana dari bawah.

"Baik-baik dari mana, pinggangku jadi sakit tahu !"

Sakura meringis mendengar aduhan yang berasal dari sana.

Naruto mendekati dinding tembok. Kembali ia mendongak, mengamati dinding semen yang bisa membawanya langsung terhubung dengan jendela kamar.

"Ck! Manjat lagi.." Semua kuku tangannya bermunculan keluar. Terlihat begitu tajam dan keras. "Payah."

Pemuda itu langsung melompat dengan gesit, sehingga sosoknya tak terlihat. Ia kemudian menempel di dinding tembok. Sepasang tangan pucat miliknya bergerak cepat, membawa dirinya kembali naik keatas.

Sekilas, angin kencang menerpa wajah Sakura.

Kini Naruto berjongkok didaun jendela, kedua tangannya bertumpu diatas lutut. Surai pirang miliknya beterbangan, berkat angin yang menghembusnya dari arah belakang, membuat wajah tampannya terlihat semakin bertambah tampan— lagi.

Sakura terjerat dalam pesona Naruto yang memang menawan. Diam-diam ia tersipu— malu, mencuri pandang kepada Naruto.

"Aku tahu bahwa aku ini memang tampan !" Teguran datar berhasil menyentak Sakura dari alam lamunnya. "Makanya kau menatapku sambil tersenyum-senyum sendiri."

Dahi lebar Sakura berkerut, menciptakan urat emosi disana. Tangannya terkepal erat, bersiap untuk kembali melayangkan pukulannya di wajah tampan itu.

"Kau..."

Tinju mungil Sakura sudah terangkat di depan dadanya, lalu bersiap untuk menghatamkannya di wajah pucat tersebut.

"DASA—"

 **Cklekk!**

"Sakura !"

Seseorang dari luar kamar langsung membuka pintu, dan hal itu telah berhasil menghentikan niat Sakura.

Gadis itu berbalik, memunggungi jendela demi menghadap kearah pintu.

"A–ayah !"

Seorang laki-laki setengah baya masuk. "Ada apa sayang, kenapa tadi kau berteriak ?" Sambil mendekati sang putri, lelaki itu bertanya.

Sakura tersenyum— kaku. "Ahh! Tadi ada seekor kecoa, karena terkejut tanpa sengaja aku langsung berteriak geli.." Perempuan itu saling meremat tangan, terus berdoa dalam hati agar sang Ayah percaya dengan kedustaan yang telah ia ucapkan.

Sementara diluar kamar...

"What!? Kecoa katanya!"

Ditengah menancapkan kesepuluh kuku tajamnya di dinding, Naruto merutuk jengkel. Merasa kesal terhadap Sakura, yang sudah seenak jidatnya yang lebar itu telah mengatai dirinya seekor kecoa.

Oh, ayolah! Padahalkan Sakura sudah tahu, bahwa dirinya ini bukanlah serangga berupa kecoa, melainkan dirinya adalah seorang mayat hidup yang disebut— Vampire.

Disela menggerutu, Naruto merayap keatas jendela. Menyembunyikan dirinya diluar kamar, tepatnya dibalik dinding semen.

Kizashi menyeringit. Hidungnya bergerak kembang— kempis, mencium bau mayat hidup yang tertangkap samar oleh indra penciumannya. "Apa tadi ada Vampire yang mendatangumimu ?" Pria baya itu mendekati jendela, kemudian melongokan kepalanya dicelah lebar tersebut.

Nafas Sakura berhenti secara mendadak, dan mata hijau menyala miliknya menatap horor punggung lebar sang Ayah.

'Kami-sama, tolong lindungi si mahluk kulit pucat itu..' Batinnya berdoa.

"Hm!? Tidak salah lagi, ini bau Vampire.." Kizashi bergumam sendirian. Iris blue safir miliknya bergerak, mengamati samping kiri lalu kanan, hingga bawah.

"Tapi disini tidak ada siapa-siapa.." Si Vampire Hunter tersebut menarik kembali kepala merah mudanya, masuk begitu saja tanpa menengok ke dinding atas, tempat saat ini sosok Vampire yang tengah ia cari menyembunyikan diri.

Setetes peluh menuruni pelipis Naruto, lantas jatuh begitu Kizashi sudah memasukan kepala. "Sial! Nyaris saja."

Kizashi berhadapan dengan Sakura. "Dia kabur kemana !" Tudingnya terhadap sang putri gulali.

"Hah!? Dia siapa, Ayah ?" Sakura balik bertanya sambil memasang wajah sok polos, seperti wajah bayi suci yang baru terlahir dimuka bumi.

Si Vampire Hunter disana mendesah dengan malasnya. "Si mahluk penghisap darah tadi kabur kemana !?" Ia mengulangi pertanyaannya, namun kali ini lebih jelas dari yang awal.

Sakura menggeleng. "Disini tidak ada siapa-siapa selain aku dan Ayah." Ia kembali berdusta. Wajah cantiknya ia pasang seserius mungkin, agar Kizashi percaya kepadanya.

"Hm!? Sungguh." Pria setengah baya itu bertanya, mencoba untuk meyakinkan Sakura.

"Aku bersungguh-sungguh, Ayah..." Sakura menjawab dengan cepat.

Kizashi menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak terasa gatal. "Mungkin, 'kah ini karena aku sudah terlalu tua, sehingga penciumanku-pun juga ikut menua.." Ia bertanya-tanya.

Sekuat mungkin Sakura membungkam mulutnya, menahan diri agar tak melepaskan tawanya yang mungkin akan sampai terbahak-bahak bila ia sampai tak bisa membendungnya.

Kizashi menatap Sakura, ia lalu menghampirinya. "Bailah kalau begitu, selamat malam ya sayang..." Telapak kasarnya memegang bahu kecil Sakura. "Putriku.." Lantas meninggalkan— kecupan sayang di kening sang putri.

"Baik Ayah, selamat malam.." Kizashi mengelus rambut Sakura, dan setelah itu ia segera berlalu.

Sebelum mencapai pintu, lelaki berkumis pink tua itu berhenti disana. "Bila ada Vampire yang berani mengganggumu, langsung katakan kepada Ayah."

Sakura menjawabanya hanya dengan anggukan riang.

 **Blamm!**

Sakura melepaskan satu tarikan nafas— lega. Begitu sosok Naruto terlintas dalam benaknya, maka dengan cepat ia berlari kearah letak jendela.

"Naruto..!" Kepala perempuan itu menyembul keluar jendela, mengamati sekitarnya.

"Pstt! Hey! Aku disini."

Reflek, Sakura menengadah keatas kepalanya.

Disana, diatas sana. Terlihat Naruto, sedang menempel di dinding seperti Spiderman. Pria muda itu lalu merayap turun, hendak kembali ke bawah sana.

Sakura segera mundur kebelakang, memberi celah kepada Naruto untuk masuk ke dalam.

 **Tapp!**

Naruto mendarat sempurna dilantai kamar Sakura. Badan tingginya berdiri dengan tegap, berhadapan dengan si pemilik kamar.

"Baka, pulang sana !"

Naruto terperangah, sementara Sakura mendengus.

"Setelah membuat pinggangku sakit, dan sekarang kau malah mungusirku pulang !?" Telunjuk panjang milik lelaki itu mengarah pada dirinya sendiri, menunjuk dadanya.

Sakura bersidekap, berlagak angkuh di depan Naruto. "Huh! Memangnya apa peduliku." Ucapnya kemudian.

Naruto mengusap wajah pucatnya. "Arrgh! Keterlaluan." Ia mengumpat jengkel, merasa begitu kesal.

Sakura meliriknya secara diam-diam, lalu ia tersenyum geli.

"Oh, ayolah Sakura! Tolong beri aku waktu selama beberapa menit saja untuk berduaan denganmu..." Kedua telapak tangan Naruto saling beradu, memohon kepada wanita di hadapannya.

Sakura membuang muka. "Tidak !" Tolaknya mentah-mentah. Naruto mendesah frustasi, lalu kembali ia mengusap wajah pucatnya.

"Sak—"

"Tidak! Tidak! Tidak! Pokoknya!"

Kalimat Naruto tersela.

"Ple—"

"Pulanglah, Naruto !"

Naruto mengacak surai pirangnya, merusak tataan rapi terhadap rambutnya.

"Aishh! Baiklah jika itu yang kau inginkan. Tapi..." Ia langsung menarik Sakura mendekat padanya. Bibir merah miliknya mengulas seringai lebar, dan ia pamerkan kepada Sakura. "Aku akan pulang, tapi setelah kau menciumku.."

Siku lancip Sakura menyodok perut keras Naruto, dan tentu saja hal itu membuat empunya mengaduh kesakitan. "Ouchh!" Rintihan manja sengaja ia lepaskan. Niatnya, agar hati Sakura tersentuh.

Sangat konyol! Sakura malah tertawa, dan melempar punggung kepadanya. "Wahai Vampire mesum. Cepatlah kau tinggalkan tempat ini, sebelum pemburu mahluk penghisap darah sepertimu datang untuk memenggal kepalamu.."

Mendengar peringatan Sakura, tak membuat Naruto merasa takut, namun malah membuatnya tertawa gelak.

Sakura memimicing, melempar tatapan membunuh kepada Naruto. "Jangan menganggap hal ini adalah lelucon! Cepat, pulang sana!"

Naruto mengatupkan bibir tipisnya. Kembali lengan kurus Sakura ia raih, lantas merapatkan jarak yang tercipta antar mereka. "Aku akan pulang, tapi setelah kau menciumku." Jelasnya sejelas-jelasnya, mengulangi lagi permintaannya tadi.

Urat emosi kembali tercetak di dahi lebar Sakura. "Pulang! Atau aku yang akan memenggal kepalamu !" Nadanya terdengar tajam.

Bola mata Naruto berputar malas, kedua bahunya sengaja ia angkat. "Lakukan saja, aku tak takut."

Mendengar tantangan tersembut, membuat geraman Sakura terdengar oleh telinga Naruto.

"Naruto! Kau..."

Naruto semakin mendekat pada Sakura. Lalu tanpa aba-aba, ia merundukan kepala dan langsung menyerang bibir peach yang sejak tadi menggoda hasratnya untuk minta dilumat.

Detik itu juga Sakura tertegun dengan mata mengerjap selama beberapa kali. Dapat ia rasakan dengan jelas. Daging lembab, kenyal yang terasa manis, menempel dipermukaan bibirnya.

Kecupan itu tak bertahan sampai lama, hanya beberapa detik saja...

Naruto kembali menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajah Sakura yang kini bersemu. Ia tersenyum kecil, dan setelah itu ia segera melompat keluar melalui jendela.

Sakura tersentak dari ketertegunannya. Ia langsung berlari kearah jendela, lantas segera melongok keluar. Di bawah sana, terlihat sosok Naruto sedang melihatnya sambil tersenyum.

Perempuan itu tersipu, tak lupa garis rona pink— kemerehan menjalari kedua belah pipinya. Naruto melambaikan tangan, kemudian melempar kiss lips kepada dirinya.

"I love you, My cherry bolossom..." Pria di bawah sana melantangkan suara, mengucapkan kata-kata manis untuk sang pengisi hati.

"Baka.." Sakura bergumam pelan. Kini jantungnya bekerja cepat, berdebar-debar dengan hati yang dimekari oleh tumbuhan bunga-bunga indah. "I love you too, My Fox." Senyum manis bertengger di wajah berserinya, dan setelah itu ia langsung menutup pintu jendela.

Naruto menyeringit. "Dia tak membalas kata cinta 'I love you too' kepadaku.." Gumamnya seorang diri. Badan tingginya berbalik, sedikit merasa kecewa. Dan setelahnya, ia bergegas pergi meninggalkan kediaman Vampire Hunter, yang setiap malam tanpa pernah absen ia mendatangi kamar putrinya.

Yah, setiap malam...

...Bahkan, terkadang bisa sampai pagi hari Naruto baru meninggalkan kamar tidur Sakura.

 **.**

 **o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

 **.**

Seseorang menyambar dengan gesit pergelangan mungil Sakura, lalu segera membawa tubuh ramping gadis itu bersembunyi dibalik bawah tangga.

Sasuke Uchiha, kekasih Sakura. Dengan bodohnya pemuda berdandan emo itu tak menyadari hilangnya sang kekasih, ia terus berjalan meniti anak tangga tanpa melihat kearah samping.

Hanya batinnya yang berkata 'Mungkin Sakura masih tertinggal ditangga pertama'.

Naruto langsung mengecupi daun telinga Sakura, hal itu sukses membuat si gadis mengerang halus karenanya. Sakura mencoba mendorong dada bidang Naruto, namun gagal karena ia sudah terlanjur menikmati perlakuan pemuda itu kepadanya.

"—h–hentikan! Enghh~"

Naruto tak mengubris. Ia malah semakin berani, menggerayangi pinggul sexy Sakura dengan telapak tangannya.

"B–baka, nanti enghh~ ada yang lihat !" Naruto melepaskan cuping telinga Sakura dari gigitan gemasnya.

Seringai tercipta, dan menghiasi wajah tampan Naruto. Ia menjauh dari area sensitive Sakura. Kepalanya sedikit menunduk, menatap gadis jelita di hadapannya yang tengah sibuk membenarkan letak rok sekolahnya.

"Apa malam ini kau akan datang ke acara pesta pertunangan Shikamaru dan Ino ?"

Sakura menengadah. "Ino sahabatku, tentu saja aku akan datang." Jawabnya ketus.

Naruto menarik pinggang Sakura, lalu merapatkan tubuh mereka. "Pergi bersamaku, okay !" Bisiknya tepat ditelinga sang gadis.

"Baka! Mana mungkin, Sasuke sudah mengajakku duluan.." Dengus jengkel terdengar, membuat Sakura tersenyum kecil karenanya.

"Kalau aku yang lebih dulu mengajakmu sebelum si pantat bebek itu, apa kau mau menerimanya..." Telunjuk kokoh milik Naruto memainkan anak rambut disisi wajah Sakura. Ia memilinnya, dan sesekali mengendusnya.

'Harum cherry' Innernya berkomentar.

"Tidak juga."

Alis Naruto saling bertaut— tipis. "Loh, kenapa ?" Tatapan tajamnya tertuju pada Sakura, tepat mengenai hijau zambrut disana.

"Aku sudah punya pacar, dan pastinya dia akan tetap datang menjemputnya untuk pergi bersama." Mendengar penjelasan detail Sakura, membuat Naruto mendesah— muak.

Sakura terkikik geli.

"Kejam." Naruto mengecam dengan nada manja. Sok mengambek dia. "Sakura..." Pria muda itu memanggil nama si gadis.

"Hm!?" Sakura merespons-nya dengan deheman halus.

"Malam ini, pergi denganku ya. Please..."

Sakura meraih telapak tangan Naruto. "Naru, maaf ya.." Ucapnya, sambil mengenggam tangan dingin pemuda itu.

Naruto memelas, membuat hati Sakura menclos karenanya. Sungguh, ia paling tak sanggup bila melihat pria yang amat ia sayangi bersedih karena dirinya.

Sejujurnya, Sakura tak hanya menyayangi Naruto. Namun, ia juga mencintainya. Sangat mencintainya— malah, melebihi rasa cintanya kepada Sasuke.

Atau bahkan, rasa cintanya untuk Sasuke telah pudar tanpa sisa, semenjak kedatangan Naruto dalam hidup mereka yang telah berhasil memasuki isi hatinya yang terletak paling jauh di dalam.

"Baiklah.." Naruto membalas genggaman terhadap tangannya. "Tapi, berjanji dulu untuk satu hal kepadaku !" Sambil mempertemukan iris tajam miliknya dengan iris jade milik Sakura, ia mengulas senyum kecil.

Sakura terdiam selama beberapa saat, sebelum kemudian ia mengangguk— setuju.

Naruto mendekati telinga Sakura, menderukan hembusan nafasnya disana. "Aku menginginkan dirimu, malam ini juga." Bisikan parau Naruto terhadap telinga Sakura, sukses membuat wajahnya memanas— menahan malu.

Naruto kembali berdiri pada posisinya. Tatapan tajamnya menyendu, meminta sebuah jawaban dari Sakura yang sesuai dengan apa yang ia harapkan.

Perempuan itu mengerjap, membalas tatapan penuh harap tersebut. Nafasnya berhembus, lantas bibir mungilnya terbuka untuk melontarkan jawaban dari permintaan Naruto.

"B—"

"Sayang, apa yang kau lalukan disitu bersama si kulit pucat itu !"

Sebuah pertanyaan dari seseorang langsung menyela kalimat Sakura. Suara datar tersebut terdengar dari luar bawah tangga, tempat mereka menghilangkan diri untuk sebentar.

Sontak, kedua remaja disana segera melihat keasal suara. Spontan, Sakura terbelalak karenanya.

Naruto merutuk dalam hati, memaki dan menyumpah serapahi Sasuke yang sudah dengan kurang ajarnya telah mengganggu kebersamaannya dengan Sakura, gadisnya.

Sakura bergegas keluar, menghampiri Sasuke dan meninggalkan Naruto disana. Dengan berat hati, Sakura meraih lengan pria emo tersebut, lalu ia gandeng dengan perasaan tak nyaman.

"Aku hanya ingin meminjam buku kepada Sakura, tapi ternyata dia tak membawanya.." Jelas pemuda pirang disana dengan nada datar dan ekspresi dingin.

Kecurigaan Sasuke sirna. Ia menoleh, menatap Sakura dengan seulas senyum tipis. "Ayo kita ke kantin, aku sudah sangat lapar.." Sakura hanya mengangguk lesu menerima ajakan Sasuke.

Dapat Sakura tangkap secara diam-diam, tangan sebelah kiri Naruto terkepal erat. Batinnya meringis melihat itu, namun ia tak punya pilihan lain.

Sasuke memeluk pinggang ramping Sakura, kemudian bergegas menuntunnya pergi menjauh dari bawah tangga, tempat Naruto berdiri.

Kepala Sakura berputar kebelakang, demi melihat Naruto yang tengah memandangi dirinya tanpa ada ekspresi yang terpasang di wajah tampannya. Lagi-lagi Sakura meringis, dan dapat ia rasakan hatinya bagaikan tersayat oleh benda tajam.

'Naruu...' Inner perempuan itu memanggil nama pemuda yang ada disana. Walau tak terdengar, namun perasaan mereka yang saling terhubung dapat membuat Naruto bisa merasakan panggilan penuh cinta tersebut.

Sakura mengerutkan dahi, tatkala nerta miliknya dapat melihat pergerakan mulut Naruto yang sedang mengatakan sesuatu

'I love you, My cherry blossom.' Sakura yakin sekali, kalimat itulah yang dilontarkan oleh Naruto kepadanya. Ia menunjukan senyum manisnya, kemudian ia menganggukan kelapa, pertanda bahwa ia mendengarnya.

Senyum Naruto semakin merekah lebar, membuat kedua matanya yang awalnya sudah sipit kini bertambah semakin sipit lagi karena senyum lebarnya.

Sakura terkikik saat melihat wajah Rubah Naruto yang terlihat imut dan manis bila sedang menyengir seperti itu. Ia segera mengembalikan arah pandangannya ke depan, memfokuskan langkahnya.

Sasuke mengecup sisi kepala Sakura, lingkaran terhadap pinggang kecil Sakura semakin ia eratkan. Seolah ia sedang memperingati dunia dan seluruh penghuninya, bahwa seorang Sakura Haruno hanya miliknya sendiri...

Bukan milik siapapun, kecuali Kizashi Haruno, yang merupakan Ayah— sekaligus Ibu bagi Sakura.

Yah, Ibunda Sakura sudah meminggal dunia selama beberapa tahun yang lalu. Ia meninggal karena dibunuh oleh Vampire, pasal itulah Ayah Sakura memutuskan untuk menjadi seorang Vampire Hunter, demi membalaskan dendam atas kematian Isrti yang merupakan Ibu kandung Sakura.

—sekaligus menjaga putri semata wayangnya dari buruan si mahluk kulit pucat. Laki-laki setengah baya itu sudah jera, dan ia tak ingin sampai kehilangan orang tersayangnya lagi.

 **.**

 **o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

 **.**

Dengan senyum pesona yang ia miliki, Sasuke memasuki pesta sambil memegang pinggang Sakura yang dibalut oleh long dress hitam dengan bagian paha yang terdapat belahan panjang sampai ketas.

Naruto yang sedang berada jauh dari keramaian tamu, tanpa sengaja matanya memandang kearah pintu masuk. Saat itu juga ia tertegun, menatap tanpa berkedip Sakura yang malam ini benar-benar terlihat sempurna.

Seperti seorang peri yang baru turun dari kayangan. Hati Naruto tak bisa menyangkal kebenaran tersebut.

Polesan lipgloss pink muda yang memperkilat bibir ranum Sakura, membuat hasrat Naruto memuncak. Ia jadi ingin melumat daging kenyal disana, ingin mengigitnya hingga memerah dan membengkak.

Sakura mengurai senyum manis. Sepasang betis jenjangnya melangkah secara formal, menyusuri lorong mewah yang kini dipenuhi oleh tamu dari undangan acara pesta pertunangan.

"Sakura~"

Seorang perempuan berambut pirang pucat yang mengenakan dress pendek diatas lutut dengan warna putih, memanggil gadis merah muda tersebut dengan pekikan girang.

Spontan, Sakura terkejut.

Buru-buru ia melepaskan diri dari regapan Sasuke. "Aku kesana dulu ya.." Dengan berat hati Sasuke mengangguk, sedikit tak rela ia pelepaskan kekasih tercintanya itu.

Tanpa terlebih dahulu meminggalkan kecupan di pipi Sasuke, Sakura bergegas pergi menghampiri tempat perkumpulan Ino bersama teman-temannya yang lain. Hal itu membuat Sasuke mendesah kecewa, merasa diabaikan oleh pengisi hatinya.

Begitu tiba, Sakura langsung memberi Ino sebuah pelukan hangat, mereka lalu saling berbagi ciuman di pipi.

"Kyaaa~ Ino-pig, selamat ya untuk pertunangan kalian.."

Ino tersenyum lebar. "Terimakasih banyak, Forehead."

Mengangguk riang lantas, Sakura melihat kearah Tenten dan Hinata. Untuk sesaat, ia hanya terdiam. Sebelum kemudian kedua tangannya merentang, membuat kedua peremuan cantik disana langsung menghambur kearahnya.

"Kyaaa~ Sakura..."

Dan setelahnya, terdengar suara keributan dari kumpulan tiga wanita disana. Mereka yang saling berpelukan seperti teletubbies, lalu saling berbagi ciuman satu— sama lain.

"Sakura, kau terlihat sangat cantik dan memukau.." Sakura hanya tertawa— malu mendapat pujian dari Hinata.

"Kau juga, Hinata. Malam ini, kita semua terlihat sempurna bukan..."

Kembali gelak tawa— centil beramai-ramai terdengar.

"Forehead, dimana Sasuke-mu ?" Ino bertanya. Sakura melirik ke tempat perkumpulan para pria, menunjukan bahwa Sasuke sedang berada disana.

"Wow. Dia tampan, cocok denganmu." Komentar Ino, namun Sakura menganggapinya hanya dengan tawa khas-nya.

"Yang disana jauh lebih tampan !"

Spontan, Sakura, Tenten bersama dengan ino juga. Mereka menggerakan mata demi mengikuti kemana arah pandang Hinata tertuju. Ketiganya menyeringit, mengamati seseorang yang tengah berdiri membelakangi jendela kaca sambil menggenggam segelas minuman.

Mereka semua tertegun untuk beberapa saat, hingga kemudian para wanita tersebut tertawa secara bersamaan.

"Ketampanan Naruto memang yang paling nomor satu di sekolah, tidak ada duanya..."

"Iya, kau benar Ino.." Tenten membenarkan ucapan Ino. Sementara dengan Hinata, ia hanya mengangguk setuju.

Berbeda dengan Sakura. Bagaikan terhipnotis dengan sosok yang bersinar sendiri disana, Sakura terdiam. Dirinya bagaikan sudah terjerat dalam pesona Naruto, membuat kedua matanya terbuka lama tanpa berkedip.

Pria disana mengenakan tuxedo, yang membuat badan tingginya terlihat sempurna dan pas. Dalaman kemeja putih berlengan panjang, dan sebuah rompi silver tanpa lengan menjadi pelindung luar dari kemeja dalamnya.

Dasi blaster hitam— putih terpasang dileher kokohnya, sehingga tanpa sadar Sakura menggigit bibir akibat tergoda dengan sosok tampan disana. Sial! Rasanya, ingin sekali ia membawa sosok menawan disana ke dalam dekapan hangatnya yang penuh dengan cinta abadi.

Sakura tersentak saat Naruto menatap langsung mengenai matanya. Ia gelagapan, tatkala pemuda disana melempar senyum sexy kepada dirinya.

'Damn!' Inner perempuan itu merutuk, mensialkan lelaki disana yang entah kenapa bisa menggugah hasratnya.

"Kira-kira, Naruto sudah mempunyai seorang kekasih apa belum ya ?"

Bahkan, racauan Ino-pun Sakura abaikan. Ia terlalu sibuk, dan sangat bersikukuh untuk mengalihkan tatapannya dari sepasang blue safir tajam disana.

Dapat Sakura lihat, Naruto pergi meninggalkan pesta. Tanpa dijelaskan-pun ia sudah tahu, bahwa pria pirang disana mengisyaratkan dirinya untuk ikut juga meninggalkan pesta.

Sosok Naruto hilang, tepat saat pemuda disana keluar melalui pintu samping.

Sakura lekas kembali berhadapan dengan teman-temannya. "Maaf semuanya, aku mau pergi ke toilet dulu ya.." Ino dan dua perempuan lainnya mengangguk paham.

Sakura bergegas pergi. Dibalik langkah anggunnya, terselip langkah tergesa. Jantungnya berdebar-debar, hatinya serasa meletup-letup bagaikan letusan kembang api. Wajahnya memanas, tak lupa kulumam senyum malu ia pertahankan untuk Naruto.

Bagi Sakura, tidak ada apapun yang bisa membuatnya merasa sangat bahagia selain bersama dengan Naruto. Ia rela, dan ia akan pasrah dengan hati yang tulus memberikan seluruhnya yang ada di dalam dirinya kepada Naruto.

Karena ia sudah terlanjur mencintai mahluk abadi tersebut.

Bahkan, yang mendapatkan ciuman pertanyanya-pun bukan Sasuke yang bernotabene adalah kekashnya. Melainkan malah Naruto, lelaki— sekaligus orang pertama yang berhasil mendapatkan duluan ciuman bibirnya untuk yang pertama kali dalam hidupnya.

Oh! Bukan hanya ciuman pertama saja yang Naruto rebut dari milik kekasih Sasuke Uchiha, namun juga kegadisannya.

Sakura mengaku jujur, bahwa tidak ada satu-pun laki-laki yang pernah menjamah tubuhnya selain Naruto. Sekali-pun itu Sasuke, ia tak pernah disentuh oleh kekasih emonya itu. Saat Sasuke sangat menginginkan butuhnya untuk dijamah, ia selalu menolaknya mentah-mentah dengan berbagai macam alasan.

Terdengar kejam dan tak berperasaan, bukan?

Namun, mau dikata apa. Semuanya sudah terlanjur terjadi, dan seperti yang sudah dijelaskan. Sakura sudah terlanjur mencintai Naruto, dan ia akan menyerahkan segala yang ia punya kepada Naruto— seorang

Tidak untuk yang lain...

Dan persetan dengan semuanya...

 **.**

 **o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

 **.**

"Apa kau tak bisa menunggu untuk sebentar saja.."

Tanpa melepaskan sandarannya di dinding bata, kepala pirang Naruto menoleh keasal suara teguran tersebut. Senyum tercipta di bibir merahnya, tatkala netra tajam miliknya mendapati sosok Sakura tengah melangkah kearahnya.

Naruto segera menegakan badan. Begitu Sakura tiba, ia langsung membawa pinggang ramping perempuan itu ke dalam lingkaran tangannya. Sakura menggeliat— geli, saat merasakan deru nafas Naruto menerpa telinganya, membuat bulu romanya berdiri.

Naruto berdesis. "Aku cemburu.." Ucapnya, sejurus kemudian bibirnya mengecupi bahu mulus Sakura. "Aku merasa sakit, saat melihat kau bersama si Uchiha itu.."

Sakura meraih kepala Naruro, menjauhkannya lalu ia bawa untuk menatap wajahnya. "Aku tak punya pilihan lain." Jempol mungil miliknya mengusap bibir tipis Naruto, hingga tanpa sadar ia telah menjadikan bibirnya sendiri sebagai pelampiasan gejolak hasratnya.

Sakura menggigit gemas bibir bagian bawahnya...

"Tinggalkan dia !" Emerald milik Sakura melirik keatas, menatap pria yang jauh lebih tinggi darinya. "Aku ingin memilikimu seutuhnya." Racauan pria itu berhasil menciptakan sebuah lengkungan tinggi di bibir Sakura.

"Jangan egois, bersabarlah menunggu sampai tiba waktunya.." Naruto melepaskan desahannya yang penuh dengan kekecewaan. "Kau mau bersabar untuk sebentar, Naru ?"

Memejamkan kedua mata sipitnya, Naruto mengangguk kecil. Sakura tersenyum— puas, kemudian ia segera menarik leher pria itu untuk merunduk kearahnya. Bibirnya membentur milik Naruto, lantas ia langsung melumatnya.

Sakura tersentak, manakala Naruto menarik pinggulnya, semakin mendesakan badan mereka. Secara diam-diam, perempuan itu menyeringai ditengah kegiatan mereka. Kakinya berjinjit, pergelangannya bergelayut manja dibagian leher Naruto.

Terdengar suara pekikan mungil, ketika Sakura merasakan cengkraman gemas terhadap belahan bokongnya. Naruto menyeringai, ia lalu kian beringas dalam menyesapi daging kenyal tersebut.

Kedua mata Sakura terpejam. Kepalanya menengadah, dan mulutnya terbuka kecil. Ia masuk ke dalam rongga Naruto, bergumul dengan lidah sang lawan untuk mengajaknya keluar.

Disela mengulum lidah Naruto, satu tangan Sakura bergerak. Telapaknya merayapi mulai dari leher, bahu lalu dada bidang Naruto. Ia berhenti disana, mengelus dada tersebut dari permukaan rompi.

Naruto menggigit gemas bibir bagian bawah Sakura, membuat empunya mengerang manja. Setelah itu ia melumat kembali bibir mungil tersebut. Kepalanya sedikit memiring, agar mendapat akses nyaman dalam menyesap daging basah milik sang wanita.

Tangan kurus Sakura merambat turun ke bawah. Menyusuri perut Naruto yang berotot dan keras, hingga kemudian berhenti sepenuhnya tatkala tangannya tiba diarea pinggang lelaki pirang itu.

Seiring dengan geramannya yang terdengar, kedua mata Naruto terkatup. Ciumannya semakin dalam dan menuntut. Ia menukar posisi mereka, segera mendesak tubuh mungil Sakura di dinding bata yang tadi sempat menjadi tempat punggungnya bersandar.

Selama beberapa menit, mereka larut dalam sebuah ciuman panjang...

 **.**

 **o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

 **.**

Secara tiba-tiba, Sakura menggeram, kemudian mencengkram erat kemeja Naruto. Pria itu malah semakin mendesak Sakura, menelusupkan lidahnya ke dalam rongga hangat sang lawan.

Perempuan cantik itu meronta, menyerang dada Naruto dengan pukulan-pukulan kecil dari tinju mungilnya.

"—hmmpp!"

Naruto bahkan tak peduli, tatkala Sakura berusaha mendorong dadanya. Ia terlalu menikmati bibir ranum perempuan itu, sampai ia lupa, bahwa seorang manusia butuh pasokan— udara untuk bertahan hidup.

Sakura kalap, saat merasa nafasnya semakin tipis. Cengkramannya terhadap dada Naruto melemah, dan kedua matanya terbuka sayu. Ia tak berdaya, dan memilih menyerah.

Sekelebat, benak Naruto mengingat satu hal tentang manusia.

...Jantung butuh pengisian udara alam.

Mata sipit Naruto melotot lebar. Ia tersadar, kemudian langsung melepaskan pagutan— rakusnya dari bibir Sakura.

Gadis merah muda itu langsung menghirup udara sedalam-dalamnya, bahkan hingga urat lehernya bermunculan akibat kehabisan nafas. Ia terengah, dadanya mempompa rakus, mengisi paru-parunya dengan udara alam.

Naruto meringis melihat Sakura seperti itu karena meladeni dirinya. "Maaf..." Cicitnya dengan suara yang hampir tak terdengar.

Sakura menengadah, membalas tatapan bersalah dari atasnya. "Tidak apa-apa, Naru.. aku baik-baik saja kok." Nafasnya sudah kembali normal, berhembus tenang seperti sedia kala.

Naruto nyengir, hingga menampilkan deretan giginya yang tersusun rapi. "Hehehe... tadi aku lepas kendali, Sakura." Satu tangannya menggaruk belakang kepala yang tak gatal.

Jarang-jarang Sakura melihat Naruto sepolos itu. Nyengir lebar dengan mata terpejam, sambil menggaruk belakang kepala. Sesaat ia terkikik geli, lalu menyentuh pipi pucat pemuda itu. "Sayang..." Panggilnya dengan suara halus.

Naruto tertawa pelan. Ia segera meraih pinggang Sakura, mendekatkan tubuh mereka yang sempat menciptakan jarak. "Jadi, aku harus menunggumu dimana ?" Bisikan halusnya menerpa daun telinga Sakura, membuat perempuan itu kembali merinding karenanya.

Lagi-lagi Sakura terkikik. "Maunya dimana ?" Tanyanya balik.

"Dimobil." Jawaban yang Naruto berikan, sukses menghadiahkan cubitan gemas dibagian perutnya. Pemuda itu mengaduh manja, berpura-pura kesakitan, padahal rasanya hanya sakit sedikit, seperti rasa digigit semut rangrang.

"Jangan dimobil, nanti kita bisa ketahuan Pak Satpam.." Tegas wanita itu— tajam, sambil matanya memicing.

"Iya, baiklah. Bagaimana kalau di hotel saja ?"

Sakura berfikir sejenak, menimbang usulan Naruto. "Hm.. tak buruk." Naruto tersenyum riang. "Baiklah, pesan hotel dan tunggu aku disana."

Dahi Naruto menciptakan sebuah kerutan. Begitu Sakura hendak berbalik, ia langsung menahan pergelangannya. "Kita pergi sama-sama saja !"

Sakura menggeleng. "Tidak bisa Naru.. aku harus mengambil tasku yang ada bersama Sasuke." Perempuan itu memegang pergelangan Naruto, lalu mengelusnya secara lembut.

"Tinggalkan saja !" Sakura mendekati Naruto. Tangannya bergantian mengelus pipi pucat pria itu, kemudian berjinjit demi mendaratkan sebuah kecupan disana.

"Aku tak ingin Sasuke sampai membongkar tasku dan mengecek ponselku. Di ponselku ada banyak moment kita yang tersimpan dalam rekaman video dan foto. Kalau sampai ketahuan, kau bisa mati jika Sasuke mengadukan semuanya kepada Ayah..."

Naruto mendesah tak suka.

"Jangan membuatku menunggu lama, okay !" Ujar Naruto kemudian. Sakura mengangguk antusias, mengiyakan peringatan tersebut. Senyumnya merekah manis, dan ia tunjukan kepada pemuda di hadapannya.

"Baiklah, Naru.. sampai nanti." Naruto hanya tersenyum samar, sebagai ganti respons dari pamitan Sakura.

Sejujurnya. Sebenarnya saat ini Naruto sedang mengambek. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, biarlah sedikit terlambat asalkan semalam ini Sakura ada bersama dirinya. Mendekap dirinya dalam kelamnya langit malam, dan mereka akan bangun di pagi hari dalam ranjang yang sama.

Ingatlah! Seorang Naruto Namikaze tak peduli dan tak ambil pusing dengan semuanya, bila saja ada hal yang menyangkut tentang Sakura.

Kata menunggu yang paling ia benci dalam sepanjang hidupnya, maka akan ia lakukan demi sosok gadis bersurai sewarna dengan permen kapas itu, yang tumbuh cukup panjang hingga mencapai punggung.

Sebelum pergi kembali menghadiri tempat pesta, Sakura menyempatkan diri untuk mengecup bibir merah Naruto. Perlakuannya sukses menciptakan seulas senyum lebar di wajah tampan lelaki itu.

"Aku akan datang secepatnya.." Sakura berujar— meyakinkan. "I love you so much, My Fox." Imbuhnya lagi, sambil menampilkan senyum manis.

"I love you too, My cherry blossom."

Begitu mendapat balasan setulus hati dari si pria tercinta, Sakura bergegas pergi. Ia menjauhi kolam renang yang terletak dibelakang rumah, juga meninggalkan Naruto sendirian disana.

Rasanya Sakura sudah tak sabar lagi, ingin sesegera mungkin menghabiskan malam yang indah dengan cuaca esktrim ini bersama Naruto. Pastinya akan terasa hangat dan nikmat disela penyatuan mereka nanti.

Dan begitu juga sebaliknya...

Naruto sudah tak tahan lagi, ingin secepatnya menindih tubuh mungil Sakura diatas kasur yang begitu empuk dan nyaman. Ia ingin meninggalkan banyak bercak merah bekas hisapan dari mulut nakalnya disetiap kulit mulus Sakura, dan ia ingin mendengar kembali namanya disebut disela kegiatan intim mereka.

Ahh! Sial! Hanya membayangkannya saja sudah membuat hasrat Naruto menggebu-gebu tak sabar. Lihat saja nanti, ia pasti akan menjadikan Sakura hanya miliknya seorang malam ini.

Itu sumpah yang Naruto ucapkan saat dalam perjalanan menuju letak parkiran mobil.

 **.**

 **o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

 **.**

 ***The End***


End file.
